


too bad | jeongmo

by littlefreckles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jeongmo - Freeform, jungmo - Freeform, samo if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: momo was too bad, but that was all jeongyeon needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> •lots & lots of typos + grammatical errors ahead  
> •lowercase intended
> 
> \--
> 
> my proper-slash-failed attempt to write smut after three years

there were three knocks on the door. jeongyeon heaved a sigh, knowing what was about to come. she opened the door and there stood momo, cladded in black skin-tight dress that hugged her figure perfectly and staring back at her. 

her hair was a mess, the fabric of her dress kept slipping off her shoulder, exposing the milky white skin. skin which jeongyeon wanted so bad just to nibble and leave marks on.  
gulping at sight, she watched as the blonde stumbled in, kicking the door closed with her leg. in a split second, the short haired girl found herself pinned to the nearest wall with momo barely an inch away from her face. as soon as their eyes met, the younger leaned in and whispered into her right ear.

‘’i want you. now.’’

not needing to be told twice, jeongyeon grabbed the blonde’s shoulders and switched their positions. back now pressed firmly against the wall was momo, while the older girl immediately crashed their lips together. their lips aggressively moved together in sync, the kiss being rough and impatient. momo’s hands found their way into jeongyeon’s hair, making a mess of it as the latter’s hands began roaming all over her body. jeongyeon bit the blonde’s lower lip, asking for entrance to which she was gladly allowed in. as their tongues danced against each other, momo let out a breathy moan as jeongyeon grabbed her hips, lifting her up. her legs immediately wrapped themselves tightly around the older girl’s slender waist. not breaking their kiss, jeongyeon carried her towards the bedroom. 

\---

jeongyeon sucked at the milky white skin that was momo’s neck, creating marks will soon turn purple. marks that served as a claim that the japanese beauty was hers. for tonight at least. she gently bit on it, drawing out a satisfied moan from the girl beneath her. pulling back, she admired the sight in front of her. love bites covered the blonde’s skin so beautifully that jeongyeon almost couldn't take her eyes off her. slowly, she went on and started trailing butterfly kisses from her partner’s neck down to her chest area, stopping there and teasingly giving her pink nub a peck.

the blonde’s breath hitched as the short haired girl continued to give her a few more pecks on one of her most sensitive areas. unable to take it anymore, she groaned and pulled the other in for a kiss, their lips hungrily moved against each other.

‘’this is bad. too bad.’’ jeongyeon broke the kiss, stopping to catch her breath. 

‘’you said that every time.’’ momo said, hand reaching out to caress the other girl’s face lovingly. the elder leaned into the touch.

‘’too bad that that's all i need.’’ with that, their lips once again found their ways to each other.

\---

a shaky gasp left momo’s lips as jeongyeon’s fingers oh-so-perfectly made their ways into her. her grip on the bed sheet tightened, her mouth spilling sinful noises about how much she craved for the other girl. 

‘’j-jeongyeon!’’

jeongyeon bit her lips at the sight in front of her; momo spread open on the bed, sinfully moaning her name. it was all too much and she was going crazy. 

taking out her fingers, she firmly gripped the japanese’s girl thighs, breathing deeply before diving in. her tongue made contact with the other girl’s private part and it made her lose control. in she went, her tongue danced its way inside the warm cavern, savouring the sweet taste of the younger girl. her grip on the blonde’s thighs got impossibly tighter, her mind becoming hazy and clouded with lust. pleasing the girl in front of her was the only thought in her head.

momo, on the other hand, was struggling to keep her body still. she felt as if her whole body was on fire and it felt so good. jeongyeon made her feel so good. her hands once against found themselves tugging at the taller one’s soft locks, urging her to continue doing whatever she was doing. more moans spilled out of her mouth as jeongyeon tongue pounded harder into her.

\---

the other’s moans and groans were like music to jeongyeon’s ears. something inside her snapped and she began darting her tongue everywhere, desperately trying to find that one spot that will surely make the blonde see stars. 

and making her see stars it did, a scream left momo’s mouth as her body shook from the amount of pleasure that was causing through it. she cried out in ecstasy, gripping jeongyeon’s hair and pushed her head closer in hope of heightening the pleasurable feeling.

‘’a-ah i-i’m coming!’’ momo’s eyes rolled back, her body quivering as she was overstimulated. jeongyeon only went faster, her tongue repeatedly hitting the younger girl’s special spot, causing her to begin thrashing around weakly out of pleasure. 

‘’jeongyeon, jeongyeon, j-jeongyeon!’’ with her back arched against the soft mattress, momo came, continuously chanting jeongyeon’s name as if it was some kind of mantra.  
jeongyeon looked up from her position and slowly crawled on top of the other girl, stopping when they were eye-to-eye level. her eyes flickered from the japanese’s eyes to her lips, before looking back at her straight in the eyes. 

‘’you're so fucking perfect.’’ she whispered before slamming their lips together for the third time that night. 

\---

the two girls laid there next to each other in silence, fingers laced together, their hands intertwined. momo’s soft breath filled jeongyeon’s ears, telling her that the blonde was still awake. 

‘’i love you.’’ momo said out of the blue. jeongyeon sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

‘’i love you, too.’’ 

‘’i know.’’

minutes passed, jeongyeon tore her eyes from the ceiling and turned to look at the girl next to her. 

‘’what about sana?’’ she asked. 

a deep breath was taken by the younger before she voiced out her response.

‘’sana is good, but you, you are beyond perfect.’’ jeongyeon’s breath hitched at her words, her stomach doing the weird fluttery thing that only seemed to happen when the other girl is around. her hands reached out and gently cupped momo’s face.

‘’you know that this is wrong, don't you?’’

‘’yeah but it feels right, so does it really matter if it's wrong?’’

‘’you're so bad, and i love it.’’

‘’i know.’’

for the fourth time that night, their lips met. and it was then that jeongyeon realized; no matter how many times she tried to reason out that what they were doing was not right, at the end of the day, she’d always come to accept the fact that it did indeed, feel so right to be wrong.


End file.
